Aunt
Aunt or "Auntie" is an anime only woman who lives in Water 7. She is the focus of a filler episode involving Zoro. Like Franky, she takes care of homeless people, but while Franky formed a group of bounty hunters, she owns an orphanage. She is called "Mama" by her adopted children. Appearance She is a large, orange haired woman with small eyes and nose, but a large face. She wears sort yellow top with flower pattern with black pants to go with it. Personality She is a stubborn, yet well intentioned woman who views her orphans as her own children. This is taken to an extreme she as also views Zoro, a man whom her sons see as a big brother, and who she has never known before, as her son as well, denying it whenever he tries to clarify. Relationships She treats her children the same way Bell-mère treated Nami and Nojiko, considering orphans as her own children and getting angry when they say they are not related by blood. She takes a liking to Zoro and considers him her oldest son. Abilities and Powers Aunt is astonishingly strong, able to force Zoro into the ground and cause the swordsman to comment on her strength. She is also quite acrobatic despite her large frame, back flipping away from Zoro during their fight. Weapons She used a pair of carpet beaters as weapons. Attacks * : Aunt spins around rapidly like a tornado whilst charging at her opponent. History She is first introduced after Michael and Hoichael chase Zoro around Water 7. She attacks Zoro because she thinks he is attacking Michael and Hoichael. Michael and Hoichael stop her by telling her that Zoro is their aniki (big brother). She tells the rest of the children to introduce themselves. After they do that, she brings them, along with Zoro, to her house. Zoro tries to leave immediately but a baby falls and Zoro goes to catch it. The baby pees on his shirt, causing him to stay until his shirt gets clean. He then asks Hoichael to take care of the baby only to find another one drawing on the walls. He then asks Michael to take care of those two babies only for a third one to drop from the cabinet onto his face and fart on him. He then goes looking for Michael only to find the other kids doing laundry. Auntie then comes by and tells him that he's doing very well. He then goes to put the babies in the crib and prepares to leave. He tells Auntie this and asks her for his shirt. She asks him where else he would go and he tells her that his nakama are waiting for him. She then asks him which one is more important, his nakama or his family? He then says that he's not part of her family because she did not give birth to him and that they are not blood-related. This angers her and she states that it does not matter whether they are blood-related or not. Loan sharks then enter her house requesting money and saying that Paulie cannot protect her forever. She then states that she already paid off the loan but the loan sharks say that the interest has grown to ten times the original amount. But she then states that that has nothing to do with her and that that bill is theirs to pay. This angers the head loan shark and says that she shouldn't take this on alone. He then suggests that she sells one of the kids as a slave, saying that they are not her real family anyway. This angers Auntie and Zoro realizes that they are not her children and that they do not look alike. Auntie then bashes the head loan shark out of her house and threatens to blow his head off. The loan sharks then bring out their guns but Zoro cuts them up. Auntie then tells the children that going shopping. Zoro tries to leave but Aunt tells him that he's going as well. The head loan shark then goes to get the pirate captain whose crew was defeated by the Galley-La Company company back in the Water 7 Arc. Zoro then leaves the family once he spots Sanji. He then ends up avoiding the rest of the Straw Hats, Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbe, the Franky Family, and Paulie. Eventually he gets caught by Robin. But she tells him that she will not tell anyone. She leaves right after telling him that it suits him. Zoro then declares that he's had enough and that he's going back. Auntie thinks that he's going back to her house and says that she will give him the house keys and tells him to clean the toilet or something. Auntie and Zoro then get into a brief argument and Zoro leaves. The loan sharks come and take Auntie and the children. Hoichael then tells Zoro that the loan sharks took Aunt and he does not care. But Hoichael then tells him that they also took Michael and the rest of the kids and he lets Hoichael lead him to the loan sharks. The head loan shark then brings out the pirate captain. The pirate captain then asks her if she's going to fight him or pay her loan to the loan sharks. She chooses to fight him. The pirate captain takes her out and her kids step in to fight. The loan sharks try to take care of the kids but luckily before they get hurt Zoro steps in and takes them out. He then proceeds to take out the pirate captain with his Nanajuni Pondo Ho and the head loan shark slips off the roof. Auntie then lets him leave but a minute later tells him to wait. Zoro, thinking that she changed her mind, runs from her. However, she was just trying to give him his shirt back. Major Battles *Aunt vs. Zoro *Aunt vs. Mikazuki References Site Navigation zh:Aunt Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Water 7 Characters